


My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rarepair, please help these losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: How does a Cybertronian's first kiss work out for them? About as well as one could imagine.





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

It'd been about a month since Roadbuster had shown back up alive and well. And after a rocky first week or two— Crosshairs and Roadbuster couldn't help but slip back into the comfortable familiarity they'd held  _ years _ ago.

And neither of them were about to complain. The paratrooper snuggled up under the Wrecker’s arm, enjoying the closeness he's missed so much that was only ever satisfied back when his frametype was still around.

Crosshairs didn't mind that the other wasn't really paying actual attention to him, though azure optics drifted around anywhere but the TV the emerald mech was currently entertained by. Until, of course. A commercial for jewelry came on and Roadbuster scoffed.

“Wot even are they doin’?” The Wrecker’s voice caught Crosshairs’ attention, leading him to shifting up into a more seated position as he fixated onto the TV just in time to catch the act in question.

“Kissin’,” Crosshairs gave a bit of a shrug, “Ah weird human concept. S’pose ta be ah way of showin’ affection.”

“Looks fuckin’  _ weird _ , I dun’ git it,” Roadbuster’s facial plating crinkled as if in confusion, bordering disgust.

Bemusement flinted across the paratrooper's field as Crosshairs turned to face his partner with a soft snort puffed from his vents, “But git this— ‘pparently it can set off fireworks.”

The words  _ immediately  _ had Roadbuster’s attention, and Crosshairs could only imagine the optic ridge raised behind that visor of his, “Ah dun’ think humans are s’pose ta have fireworks come outta them or wote'er… unless they kinda go off by themselves somewhere...” Roadbuster then paused, before adding on, “Can they control fireworks like that? Do they go off  _ every _ time?”

Another shrug from Crosshairs, as the paratrooper's helm gave a tilt, “Think it was jus’ nearby? Though th’ catch is it's somtin’ ta do wit’ kissin’ yer soulmate.”

There was another moment of silence— whatever show Roadbuster had been watching had come back and was running softly in the background, forgotten as the emerald mech spoke up again, “D’ye think it’d work wit’ ‘bots?”

The question caught Crosshairs off guard more than he'd like to admit. Optics blinking a few times, before he honestly pondered over the idea.  _ Could it be just an Earth thing?  _

“... Ah ‘unno…” the Corvette finally answered slowly, wriggling a bit in the other's hold, “Ain't really kissed no one. An’ ain't seen ah ‘bot do it either.”

“Ah mean,” Roadbuster ventured on, pulling the slightly squirming mech close again as Crosshairs had pulled away a bit during the conversation, “Sparkmate ‘s kinda like ah soulmate right?”

“As some humans would claim, yah,” Azure optics, flick away. Then back to that visor that was focused on him, “Are ya suggestin’ wot Ah think ya are?”

“For science, of course,” That was an affirmative. The Wrecker probably just wanted to see if they'd blow something up via the act.

Which Crosshairs was quick to call him out on, a bit of a smug look morphing on the paratrooper's features, “Yer sayin’ we should kiss t’ see if it’d blow shit up. Fer  _ science _ ?”

“Okay, when ye put it  _ that _ way it sounds  **stupid** ,” Roadbuster shook his helm.

“Utterly  _ ridiculous _ ,” Crosshairs agreed. Grasping one of the emerald Wrecker’s servos in both of his as he offered a devious grin. “Ah'm in.”

And just like that, awkwardness settled over the two mechs. Roadbuster’s helm quirking to the side in momentary confusion, “S’. Like. D’we jus’... meet half way or—…?”

“Sounds… like ah plan, yah,” Crosshairs offered, though he hardly sounded all too convinced.

“A’ight, okay,” Roadbuster’s servo gave one of Crosshairs’ a soft squeeze, “One… two…” Crosshairs could almost snort at his partner counting it down, had he'd not felt an odd swell of anxiousness inside at the idea of something so… simple.

“Three,” Roadbuster practically whispered the last number. The nervous hesitancy taking over both green mech's making them move as if in slow motion.

Until their lips almost touched, neither of them figured to tilt their helms to avoid running into issues with jutting out helm pieces, and Roadbuster slightly panicked and moved too fast.

The sound of metal smashing into metal echoed throughout the room as Crosshairs reared back with a low hiss due to the cap-like kibble slamming hard into his helm. “ **_Sonvabitch!_ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots.


End file.
